The Last Wish
by freetitanronpa
Summary: Aurora "Rory" Lesune visits Japan, in the midst of coping with the death of her mother. When she meets a boy named Haku, she learns that there was a final wish of her mother; to be laid to rest in the world she once called home.
1. Chapter 1

RORY'S POV

The plaster buildings were being bathed in the late evening sunlight. The valley was a quiet and peaceful place, free of traces of life and humanity. But the dozens of buildings couldn't possibly be denied even if there was no logical explanation for the restaurants standing abandoned.

Aurora Lesune stared across the field into the town-like area. Something about it didn't feel as welcoming as it looked. Rory was perched on one of the many large boulders in the plains. The nature in here was gorgeous and ancient. The pink gateway that had lead her here had been barely visible underneath the thick wall of vines. But none of these buildings were covered in foliage like that. It was like the area was in fact being used.

Rory shook the thought away as she reached into the canvas bag at her feet. Her sketchbook and pencil were waiting for her inside as she pulled them straight out. Rory decided that the entire scenery deserved some kind of preservation, even if she was the only one to see it in years. _Mom would have loved this, _she thought to herself as she started moving the lead across the rough paper.

In no time, the few scratches started forming the soft grass around here then moving on to the tall building standing in the distance. It seemed ancient but there was something timeless about its architecture. Rory was satisfied with her work as she flipped the cover shut. She understood why her mom used to be so homesick for Japan. There was a lot of beauty in the town where her mother had grown up. Then again, Rory missed America with all of her heart; Dad's old lake house that he refused to leave at all seasons, the camping trips with her best friends and coming home to her cozy top floor apartment.

Rory decided it would be rather anticlimactic if she didn't at least explore the cluster of buildings. She made her way down the grassy hills towards the remains of a river. Rocks clumped in a long stretch, snaking around the hills. A flight of steps came right after that leading into the streets of the old amusement park. She thought that it must have closed years ago, even before her parents were born.

That was until she smelled it.

Food, no doubt about it. The scents of all sorts of goods drifted through the empty park. Almost everything for barbecue to pastries wafted through the air. How could there still be people living in a sealed off old park? Rory noticed that there was indeed piles of food at the many restaurants among the shops. Yet, still not a worker in sight. Rory picked up her pace, choosing it would be best to get a quick sketch done of the large building then getting out of this creepy place.

The huge towering structure ended up being a bathhouse. Rory wondered if that was the whole reason the park had been made. She stepped onto the waning bridge and stared to the top of the building. It really was worth a sketch. Rory kneeled and retrieved her supplies. Once again, the drawings bloomed across the page as she worked quickly. The sunlight was starting to fade and her grandparents must be worried. They told me to be back in time for supper and it was already sunset. The time really flew in this place. She pushed her copper hair away from her face as she finished the last stroke. She stood, brushing the dirt off her jeans. Rory smiled triumphantly at the tower and comparing it to its likeness.

A shadow slowly darkened the sketch book. Rory whipped around, her hand in a fist and ready to deck someone in the face. Until she came face to face with a normal guy. He didn't even flinch when he stopped her fist from colliding with his nose. The mystery boy was tall, he had a few inches on her, but it wasn't saying much with her 5'6 level. His dark hair was collected in a short ponytail and his bangs were in danger of covering his eyes.

"I think it would be best if you returned to where you came from." He told Rory, lowering her arm. Rory realized that her mouth had been hanging wide open so she quickly played it off with a smile. But she could already feel the heat rising to her cheeks.

"Um, hi. Sorry about trying to slam my fist into your face. Then again you kind of snuck up on me." She managed to form words despite this _really _dashing stranger.

"Point taken. But you should not be here. My Aunt doesn't like people sneaking onto her property. It's sort of a family heirloom in itself." He explained as he helped her collect the fallen equipment. Funny, she hadn't even noticed it had been dropped in all of the commotion. "I'm Haku, by the way."

"Aurora. But really everyone calls me Rory." She said as she picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "My mom never liked having long names. She thought they had too much power."

"She sounds like a very smart woman." Haku smiled and turned Rory's sketch over, glancing over it. "You're a fantastic artist. I always wished I could draw like this. It would be nice to get some memories down on paper."

"Maybe I could show you sometime." Rory said as she took the sketchbook back from him and replaced it in her bag. Haku looked her in the eye for a moment but turned his gaze away.

"Perhaps. It would be nice to meet you again, Aurora." He started walking off the edge of the bridge so Rory followed behind. The pair strode back through the empty streets, where the wafts of food continued. "It's for a reunion."

"What is?" Rory snapped back into reality.

"The food. We don't usually stay here. I wouldn't come looking around this old place. It's dangerous for a young person like yourself." Haku gestured to the cracked cement. "There's been a few accidents and I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not young; I'm nineteen and I can take care of myself." She muttered bitterly. Haku sounded almost like her dad, even her grandparents.

"Did I offend you?" Haku's calm expression hadn't changed much but his eyes looked hurt.

"Sorry. Ever since my mom died, everyone always thought they had to look after me. They told me they were just concerned after my mothers death. Really, they just didn't want me to turn out like her. A cautionary tale." Rory whispered. Haku remained silent but he slowly took her hand. She felt a gentle squeeze.

"I think you need to get going, Aurora. You need to get home before dark." Haku smiled. Rory nodded as she let go of Haku's hand. She started down the sunbathed steps but Haku's voice stopped her. "Wait. I was just wondering, what's your family name?"

"Lesune from my dad, Jon and Ogino from my mom, Chihiro." Rory responded with a small smile. She waved one last goodbye to the boy. Haku waved back but something about his eyes had that same sadness but it felt deeper.

Rory skipped out on dinner that night. She told her grandparents she felt sick but Rory wanted to be alone. There was something strangely familiar about the name Haku. It hurt her head trying to think back to where she had heard it before. Rory lay in bed, flipping through the pages of her old sketchbook. The one she had used today had been left her for over five years. The last time she had visited Japan, her mother had been with her.

Chihiro loved watching Rory draw. Her mom had always been proud that someone in the family had some artistic skill. A lot of her old drawings of Japan were watercolour and pastel. Rory turned a page over to find a full pencil piece of a young woman reading on the window sill. Her eyes showcased a joyful imagination, a child at heart. Her brown hair was braided with her favourite elastic tying it off. The purple elastic that now hung around Rory's wrist.

This was her mother. Not a empty body, prepped for burying in an uncomfortable old dress that Chihiro had despised. Not the chiseled gravestone. But everyone always forgot that she had been alive. Chihiro Ogino was remembered by far too many as 'Rory's dead mother' or 'the woman who fell to her death' or 'a local whose safety harness snapped'.

Rory wiped the tears away from her wet cheeks as she turned off the light. She burrowed down into her blankets and tried to think that her mom was right there next to her. Maybe if she could imagine it, the drawing would feel real. Rory's dreams were muddled that night. Lots of familiar people swam past her eyes. The only thing that pulled her out of that state was her mother's voice when Rory was fourteen and her dad was working on a set late that night and Mom was about to join him. But she wanted to say goodbye first.

"Do you think you will be fine? I could have your Dad move up my stunt schedule and I could come home early." Her mom asked as she cleared the dinner dishes into the dishwasher.

"It's fine, you've been excited about this work weeks now. I'm just go to watch a movie and go to sleep. Don't worry." Rory laughed at her mom.

"Well, at least you'll have the River spirit to protect you." Rory's mother pointed to the tiny silver dragon that hangs around Rory's neck as she crossed over to the living room. She plops on the sofa. "You remember how the story goes?"

"Mom." Rory pretend to moan. She loved the River Spirit story. Rory seated herself next to her mother.

"Once, there was a lonely River Spirit whose home was called the Kohaku river. He always wanted a friend. And one day, he got his wish. The River Spirit saved a little girl from drowning. But she couldn't stay and he became alone once more. Over the years, the River Spirit lost his home and even forgot his own name, but he always remembered the name of his one friend. He hoped she would someday return to her." Chihiro recalled. "Then when the little girl had grown up some, she was able to find him again. They were happy in the small time they had as friends. She even helped him recover his name. But, girls and spirits aren't meant to stay together. They had to part ways, possibly for the last time. She was sad but she knew that he would be with her. After all, once we meet someone we never really forget them."

With that final retelling of the story, Rory's mother removed the purple hairband from her wrist. She slipped into Rory's hand. "Have a good night. I love you, Rory."

"I love you too, Mom."


	2. Chapter 2

HAKU'S POV

The wind streamed along the sides of Haku's dragon form. He flew silently, following the long set of train tracks. Haku had thought daily about the little girl who had once fallen into his life; Chihiro Ogino. He had waited for her, thinking of a way that he could see her again. She tried in vain to break through the barrier of the Spirit World. Eventually she had taken to sitting in front of the wall and telling Haku about her life. The last day he had seen her was many human years ago. Chihiro had turned eighteen years of age and Haku had taken the same form. He had stayed this age hoping she would visit again.

_Eighteen-year-old Chihiro sat cross-legged on the ground before the gate. She smiled up it and ran her fingers through her long hair. Haku sat, invisible to the human eye, against the plaster wall._

_"Hey, Haku." She started, "I know it's been a while since I last came to see you. I actually just finished school a little while ago. Jon, you remember him, right? He asked me to come live with him, Haku."_

_Haku stayed silent, wanting desperately to materialize next to her. Haku did remember this 'Jon' she spoke about. Chihiro had told him all about Jon. How he made her feel and how sweet he was. It had been almost a year ago she had told Haku she loved him. He listened patiently and tried not to think about how much it hurt for him to see her fall for someone completely different. He had to remind himself that he could never give her the love she deserved; the life she deserved. He was a spirit and she was a human. But it didn't stop the pain of it all._

_"Haku, I'm going to go with him. America seems... different. Like a whole new adventure. Jon already accepted an internship at a studio there and I know that he misses his family. I mean being a boarding student has been hard on him." Chihiro stretches out and lays down on her back. "He makes me so happy, Haku. And I know that you probably want me to stay."_

_Silence._

_"I loved you, Haku. No, I do love you." Chihiro closes her eyes. "But I can't waste my life waiting for you. I've waited 8 years for a sign from you. Haku, you __**promised**__ me. But I haven't seen you once. Do you understand how much that hurts?"_

_Haku stood and walked over to her, tears running down his invisible cheeks. Her tears flowed just as much as she sat up. Haku placed his hand on her cheek but of course she couldn't feel a thing._

_"Maybe, you should go." Haku muttered. "All I do is hold you back."_

_"Haku." She mumbled. "It's now or never. I'm leaving today. I'm not going to come back. Please." _

_Her voice cracks._

_"Please just say anything."_

_But Haku let go of Chihiro. He couldn't keep hurting her like this. Better her think he was heartless and had forgotten about her, then to face to reality that they could never have a happy ending. Chihiro collected herself and wiped her eyes. She opened her car door and stared one last time at the wall. Haku could almost feel her eyes looking straight through him._

_"Goodbye, Haku." _

_And then she was gone._

Haku blinks back a tear as he lands in front of the small home. The lamp hanging on the gate has just lit itself and swings peacefully. Haku allows his scales to evaporate and walk to the door in human form. He knocks and the door swings open to reveal a tall spirit. No-Face silently looks him over before holding the door wide enough to let him in. Zeniba is sitting at her spinning wheel working away as always. Judging by the size of the enormous socks, he guessed they must be for Boh.

"Haku! Hello, Sweetie. Did you stop by for a reason?" Zeniba smiles, placing her work down and focussing on him. Haku used to feel squeamish around Zeniba after the incident with the seal. But as time passed he took refugee with her more and more. The two of them were brought together by a common pain; the missing hole that Chihiro had left.

"Zeniba. I come bearing bad news." Haku explains sitting across from her.

"Don't tell me my sister's done something again." She moans. "And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Granny? You're always so formal, Chihiro always called me Granny."

"Zeniba!" Haku said more forcefully. Zeniba stopped rambling. She could probably hear the sadness in his tone. It was rare that Haku raised his voice at her. "It's about her. Chihiro's daughter stumbled into the Spirit World today."

"So she did end up with that Jon. I'm sorry, sweetheart." Zeniba consoles him. "Did the girl get out? What was she like?"

"Yeah, I got her out before the sun set. She-" Haku's voice catches. "She was so much like her. Her name was Aurora but she liked to be called Rory. But she only had a few physical characteristics though. But that's not it. She told me something. Something terrible."

"What is it?"

"Chihiro is dead."

Shock spreads slowly through Zeniba's face. No-Face makes sobbing noises from his perch in the corner. Haku feels the hot tears he was holding back start to fall onto his hands.

"This doesn't make any sense. How could she be dead? It's only been 28 human years since she left. I-I kept track. Today she would 38 years old and that is far too young for a human to be dead. It's preposterous." Zeniba's voice fades, trying to think of a logically explanation. Haku knew she wouldn't find one. He had been trying for the entire flight to Swamp Bottom. "She was so young."

"I think she's been gone for a while. Rory... she was in pain but she spoke as though the passing wasn't recent." Haku whispers, wiping his eyes. "Zeniba, I have to leave. I have to alert the rest of the staff of the loss. I'm sure they would want to know. But I believe a short service should be organized this evening. Something to remember her."

Zeniba nods and stands clasping Haku's hand. No-Face crossed to them, still choking out sobs. The three spirits combine their power and perform a quick teleportation spell. They are standing in the centre of the Bathhouse lobby as spirits bustle to and fro. Ever since the visit from 'Sen' the bathhouse had be rejuvenated to a happier place. Haku recognized many faces running by.

"Haku!" A girl calls among the voices. He turns to see Lin running up to him. "Where have you been? Word has it there was a human in here before sunset. It was a young girl, do you think it could be her? What's wrong?"

Lin falters looking at Haku's raw face. He brushed off the hand she placed on his shoulder before walking away from the group.

"I have an extremely important announcement. Would all gather, please?" He yelled loudly, causing every conversation to go dead. Spirits of all kinds clumped around. They came from every room and dorm, looking expectantly down at Haku. He even saw the old boiler man Kamaji appear. The entire bathhouse was waiting to hear what he had to say.

"What is all the commotion?" Yubaba, Zeniba's twin sister and the ruler of the bathhouse, storms in followed by her son Boh. "Why are they here?"

"Today, we were visited by a human as many of you heard." A murmur rose among the crowds. "Her name was Aurora Ogino Lesune and she was the daughter of someone we all knew; Sen."

The very mention of her name sent an uproar among the audience. Most spirits knew nothing about her visiting the spirit world gate. Haku had been one of the few to know about Jon. Haku raised his hand and they all fell silent once more.

"I spoke with her myself before her departure. She told me of her mother's fate. I must inform you that the worst has happened. Sen has passed away." Haku clenches his fists as the sounds of horror reach his ears.

Boh bursts into an echo of tears and screeches loudly. Lin screams and sinks to her knees; joined by Zeniba in attempt to counsel the girl. Shock and sadness ripples through the entire bathhouse. Confusion and anger from some and pure pain from others. The only one other than Haku not making a sound is Kamaji. The boiler man hobbles over to Haku on his many spindly arms. One of his hands rests on Haku's shoulder. Instead of brushing it off, Haku let himself cry with his fellow spirits. He buried himself in Kamaji's firm grasp. Both letting out the concealed pain.

Chihiro was really gone.


End file.
